Switched!
by harvestlight441
Summary: What if Harry had a twin when he supposedly fought Lord Voldemort? What if that twin took all the credit instead? Warning: Dumbledore bashing,Weasley (Molly, Ron, and Ginny) OC and Hermione bashing, also misguided and slight bashing of Lily and James Potter.Dark, Independent, Powerful Harry, Good Slytherins, good Malfoys, grey Tom Riddle. I Do Not Own Harry Potter
1. Prologue

Prologue:

As Lord Voldemort quickly ascended the stairs after stupifying James Potter, he tried to fight the enchantment placed upon him by that manipulative old fool Dumbledore.

_ "No!"_ he thought as he was moving closer to the children's bedroom. As he opened the door with a small _creak_ he soon stood face to face with none other than Lily Evans Potter.

"Stand aside woman", He said, in his mind that phrase was pleading and desperate.

But in reality it sounded cold and threatening.

"No, Please take me instead, I'll do anything just don't hurt my babies!" Lily pleaded thrusting herself between Voldemort and the crib that held both 1 year old boys.

"I see," he coldly stated,"I gave you a choice now you must pay the consequences", and with a flick of his wand Lily Evans Potter was thrown across the room smashing into the wall awakening both boys, who were oblivious to the fact that a powerful, possessed wizard was being forced to kill them.

As Lord Voldemort approached the crib he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't fight it anymore, forgive me. AVADA KADAVRA!".

But instead of the curse killing both boys, Harry's magic made the curse rebound onto Voldemort destroying his body and spilling a piece if himself onto Harry. The force of the blast knocked both boys against the wall. A piece of the broken crib hit Harry's twin brother William, creating a crescent moon shaped wound that would soon become a scar on his cheek. While Harry had a lightning shaped wound that in time would turn into a scar hidden under his bangs.


	2. Chapter 1

As soon as Dumbledore's wards were broken down, his tracker went crazy loud. Dumbledore smirked,

_"It's about time"_ he thought.

He quickly apparated to Godrics Hollow, expecting to find the Potter family dead. To his surprise, he found James tending to an unconscious but a (sadly) alive Lily.

"Mr. Potter what's happened, is everyone alright?", he said in his fake grandfatherly mode.

"I-it was Voldemort, I-I think Peter betrayed us!", James said clearly in shock.

From behind them two cries were heard.

"W-what's going on?" Lily softly said, sitting up while placing a hand on her head.

Suddenly her eyes widened in fear.

"WILLIAM! HARRY!", she screamed frantically searching for the two boys.

"Sh sh calm down love," James whispered to her,"I'll go check on the boys".

And with that said he ran to wreckage were the twins were away the remains of the crib, he quickly located them and picked them up handing William to Dumbledore to check and see if Harry had any wounds first. Looking closely at William Dumbledore noticed something.

"This boy has a scar on his cheek, could he be the prophesied one? He must be if he defeated such a powerful wizard like Riddle at such a young age. Perfect with this boy as my pawn no one would suspect me of being the actual Dark lord," he mused to himself.

As Lily stood up and wobbly made her way to Dumbledore so she could take William from him, he gave her William and announced,

"It seems our dear William has vanquished the Dark Lord."

Smiling, blue eyes twinkling madly Dumbledore suggested something that would change Harry's life for better or for worse.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wha-what? Our William defeated Voldemort?" James asked a grin slowly making its way to his tired face.

"Alas I do not think Voldemort is truly gone," Dumbledore said knowingly, "But that is why we must train young William here in hopes that he will someday rid this world of his evil ways."

Suddenly a cry from Harry got Dumbledore's attention,

"Unfortunately, since you must devote all your attention to training the boy, you won't be able to properly care for Harry. And there is always the possibility of him growing jealous and resentful towards William and make an attempt to harm him, maybe even kill him" Dumbledore said "sadly".

Lily looked at Dumbledore and stuttered,"The-then h-how".

Dumbledore quickly cut her off,"Give him to me and I will make sure he gets placed somewhere safe, and by the time he is old enough to attend Hogwarts, I will have Hagrid pick him up and delivered to you straight away."

Lily and James hesitated, but then James said "If that is what must be done then we-we'll trust that you will keep Harry safe." James said faltering a bit while Lily looked as if she were about to breakdown and cry.

Dumbledore inwardly smirked " Of course" he said.

++++++ TIME SKIP ++++++

Dumbledore stood in front of 4 Privet Drive. He placed Harry and a letter "explaining" everything on the front door of the house. The moment Dumbledore apparated away a figure walked by and noticed Harry.

/Line Break/

As Salazar Slytherin was walking around he thought _"So this is the so called future, I'm not impressed"_, suddenly he heard a baby cry.

_ "How curious, why would someone leave a baby, a powerful, magical one at that",_ he thought as he located Harry.

Then something strange and exciting happened. A snake slithered over to where Harry was. The strange and exciting thing was, when the snake talked to the baby the baby talked back!

'Course since the baby still couldn't talk, the parseltongue came out as gibberish but still.

_ "Parseltongue? If that boy can speak it he must be my heir",_ Salazar thought.

Curiosity got the best of him and he went over to his future heir. Once he got to Harry he saw a letter near him. He opened the letter and read:

** To Petunia Evans:**

** Your dear sister Lily and her family have perished at the hands of a dark wizard named Voldemort. The only one to survive was Harry. Unfortunately, he will be troublesome when he grows up. I need you to stop that by any means necessary. I suggest you beat the rebellious part out of him. Starve him if you must, until he is meek and easily succumbs to any command. As soon as he is 10 you must make his life a living horror, then once he turns 11 someone will come and take him out of your hands forever. **

_**Do not fail me,**_

**Albus Dumbledore**

Once Salazar was done reading, he crumpled the paper, anger flowing through his veins.

_ "How dare this fool Dumbledore not only send my heir to a muggle household, but also ordered them to mistreat him!"_ he thought angrily.

Seeing as there was no other alternative, Salazar decided to take Harry with him into the past and make him his true heir.


	4. Chapter 3

When Salazar got back to his proper time, he knew that in 10 years he would have to give Harry back.

"Salazar is that you? Oh my!? Who is that?" cried Helga Hufflepuff.

"This boy is my future heir" Salazar calmly stated.

"Fu-future heir? Have you gone mad! The four of us know better than to change any timeline we go to, past or future! Why on earth would you willingly compromise the future by bringing this baby here?!" Helga said shouting towards the end, attracting the attention of the two other founders.

"What is going on, Helga are you all right?" Godric asked appearing with Rowena close behind.

"My word, is that a baby!?" Rowena asked in surprise.

"No it's a flying pig, of course he is a baby," Salazar sarcastically said,"Before you ask anymore stupid questions, Helga read this letter out loud please" he said as he handed Helga the letter.

"Very well, but afterwards you'll have to explain yourself" she said as she opened the letter and read," To Petunia Evans,your dear sister Lily and her family have perished at the hands of a dark wizard named Voldemort. The only one to survive was Harry. Unfortunately, he will be troublesome when he grows up. I need you to stop that by any means necessary. I suggest you beat the rebellious part out of him. Starve him if you must, until he is meek and easily succumbs to any command. As soon as he is 10 you must make his life a living horror, then once he turns 11 someone will come and take him out of your hands forever. Do not fail me, Albus Dumbledore."

As soon as she was finished everyone was silent until,

"Even so we must abide by the rules" Rowena said sadly.

"I know, that is why I will send him back in ten years time" Salazar said.

"My dear friend I do not see how that would change anything," Godric softly said.

"Then let me explain, the rules state that we cannot change fate but what if we alter it" seeing everyone's confused expression Salazar explained," What I mean us that in 10 years when Harry, I mean the boy , is 11 I will send him back to that house so that when Dumbledore sends someone to pick him up Harry will be there, see as long as certain points of fate are met, it doesn't matter how you get there, it just matters that you got there." Salazar excitedly said.

"A loophole?" Helga asked smiling.

"I see and we could just confound the muggles into thinking that Harry has been there all along!" Rowena said.

"Then it's settled, I always wanted to have son!" Godric exclaimed.

And that was how Harry got to be the artificial son of the four founders of Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4

**Seven Years Later:**

As Harry grew up, his "parents" made sure sure to teach him the qualities that each house at Hogwarts was known for, along with a few extras of course. Salazar Slytherin taught him how to be resourceful, cunning, ambitious, how to lead, be determined, clever,and powerful. He also taught Harry how to be a master in parselmagic and potions. Rowena Ravenclaw taught him how to be intelligent, witty, wise, creative, original, individual, and how to accept others. She also taught him to have a thirst for knowledge and excel in ancient ruins.

Godric Gryffindor taught Harry on bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage, and how to be daring. He also made Harry a master in dueling, occlumency and legilimency. Last but not least, Helga Huffelpuff taught him to be hard-working, friendly, loyal, honest and rather impartial. Helga also taught Harry to use wandless magic and control his emotions. And to make sure Harry wasn't left behind, whenever one of the four founders went to the future they made sure to tell Harry everything they saw in great detail, sometimes they even brought him some gadgets to play with.

All in all Harry loved them and had a happy life. That is until his 8th birthday.

** After Harry's birthday Party **

As Harry was reading a book he got on potions, he was interrupted.

"Harry dear come here please we need to see you," called out Helga's voice.

"Yes Mother Helga," he replied.

Harry dropped the book and made his way to Rowena's library.

**::::::Rowena's Library:::::::**

"Harry, we need to tell you something important", Godric started.

"Is it about me being adopted?" asked Harry.

"That's part of it, yes" Rowena responded carefully.

In turn she was given a puzzled look as a reply.

"It isn't?" asked Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Rowena gave Harry a piece of paper.

"Read this Harry it might give you a clue to your answer", she said warily.

After reading the letter anyone could see a range of emotions cross through the innocent boy's eyes. Skepticism, disbelief, sadness, and lastly rage. Harry ripped the letter apart.

"Ahahaha, so the so called leader of the light would willingly ask a family to beat and starve a harmless child to make them into some mindless sleeve," he chuckled darkly.

His two sets of parents quickly wondered if they broke him when he said something surprising,

"But I guess it was all worth it if I got to meet my family" Harry said with a genuine smile.

His parents couldn't help but gush at how cute he was, even if it was a bit corny.

"Oh, I almost forgot Father Salazar", Harry said turning to said adult, "Could you teach me how to write in parseltoungue?"

With a big smile Salazar said gladly yes.


	6. Chapter 5

After Dumbledore took Harry, Sirius and Remus stopped by because something felt off. Imagine their surprise when they found out what the Potters that had done. Sirius was livid, if it weren't for Remus, he would have hexed James until he was unrecognizable. On the other hand the way Remus looked, well let's just say no one at that moment would doubt him being a werewolf.

"HOW DARE YOU THROW AWAY HARRY LIKE COMMON TRASH!", bellowed Sirius.

James tried to reason with him, saying that it was for the best. Remus had a look of revulsion on his usually tired features. "How could these people call themselves parents!?" he wondered.

"Come Sirius, let's go find our cub" Remus said.

With a final glare both men left the secretly devastated parents.

**zzzzPotter Manorzzzz**

** 8 years later:**

After the abandonment of the two marauders, Lily and James changed. And not for the best either. Before the whole Voldemort fiasco, James had become an Auror. The grief and regret of losing one of his sons and two best friends consumed him. He became engrossed with his work.

He made sure his work was perfect, becoming arrogant and self-centered to everyone but Lily and Dumbledore. He became obsessed with being the perfect Aurorer. Lily took a different path to cope. Having already acquired the position as the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts, Lily spent her time being a kind extremely kind and caring woman for her students to fill the void where Harry should be. Not only that, she started to buy anything and everything luxurious.

Jewels, rings, clothes, food, furniture, etc. anything pretty or nice, she would buy it. She and James lived at Hogwarts during the school year, while during the summer at Potter Manor. But the biggest change was with young William Potter, who was now 7. His parents spoiled him rotten in order to make up for Harry. The result was an arrogant, show off who loved to bully people he felt "deserved" it.

William held a complicated mix of emotions towards Harry. You see because Harry was a painful reminder to both his mom and dad, no one mentioned him. If someone did, James would quickly go to his study and work, while Lily would burst out crying. William wasn't sure what to feel. William was angry that Harry continuously hurt his parents, but also sad that he lost his brother. (not that he would admit that)

William could've been the young cross-dressing version of his mother. Unfortunately, the way he was raised caused him to develop a personality like his father's younger self.

"William dear we have a surprise for you!" called Lily from the kitchen.

"Oh I wonder what my parents have gotten for me today!" he said in a slow, horrible fake voice that it made me want to*cough cough* Oops! back to the story.

"Come down and you'll see" James replied

As William strutted towards the kitchen and found thousands of people there wishing him happy birthday.

"Surprise!" cried James and Lily

"We cast an enlargement charm around the kitchen so we could invite all these people, just to celebrate you!" James really most of them just came to either worship or try and use William

William's eyes scanned the crowd. But stopped dead at a certain families. He snapped his eyes back to his parents. Glaring at then him asked loudly,

"Mommy, Daddy, why did you invite pompous death eater filth to MY birthday?"

Loud gasps emitted from the crowd. Blushing the parents took their oh so glorious, "god sent" birthday boy to the living room.

"William! Don't be rude" Lily scolded, "Those families are very useful!, if I play my cards right, I may be able to get most new luxurious items at Diagon Alley using Nott's money."

"Lily's right Will, and Lucius is a very influential figure, he might get me promoted at work." James added

William looked like he was in deep thought.

"Fine, as long I don't have to talk to any of their kids", he finally said.

"Atta boy, now let's go have some fun" James praised.

The happy family went to kitchen having a great time. But that would all change when they go to Hogwarts on after William's 11th birthday.


	7. Chapter 6

**Three years later:**

Today was the day *Harris Potter, also known as Harry Potter in the future, would be going back to his timeline. It was a sad day for the four founders as their beloved adopted son would leave them, at least until the summertime of course.

The plan was to drop Harris (Harry) off two weeks before receiving his Hogwarts letter as to not arouse suspicion incase someone were to look at the address and see something along the lines of:

**Harry Potter,**

**Founders' chambers**

**In the past**

Something like that, more or less. Either way they could not risk anything that could betray where Harry actually lived. As soon as Harry had turned 10, his parents started to prepare him for what was to come. Such as his two week stay at the Dursley's, Dumbledore's manipulations, press, politics, stuff like that. Meanwhile Salazar taught Harry more and more about the most darkest of magic that could not be used for good, AT ALL.

Salazar didn't believe in sugar-coating anything. He told Harry the most dangerous and darkest of magics, including horcruxes, so that Harry could be prepared incase anything of that sort where to happen. He also showed how the "dark" magic from his present time was different from the dark magic now. He told Harry how that "dark" magic could easily be used for good if the people of light were not blind and ignorant sheep.

For example the killing curse can be used on terminal patients that would normally suffer months before they die, kind of like how muggle doctors give a lethal dose of morphine to patients dying of cancer. The imperious curse can be used to get an angry violent person to calm down or stop someone from committing suicide. And lastly the Cruciatus curse which doesn't really help you...or anyone unless you count using it as sadistic self defense...Actually that's not a bad idea!

*cough cough* Okay moving on. Harry also was trained to not react to the abuse that he would have to endure at the Dursley home. Although it wouldn't technically be abuse because Mother Rowena was going to place a charm that would alter their intent. Basically whenever one of the Dursley's wanted to physically harm Harry the charm would make them think the hurt him harder then they really did. For example, if one of them were to slap Harry they'd only hit hard enough to hurt temporarily and not leave a mark and believe he was in great agony, even if the had hoped to cause more damage. With everything Harry had learned over the years he was prepared to go back to his timeline and make his parents proud.

* * *

***= I changed Harry to Harris because I wanted his name to fit in with the timeline he grew up with. I seriously doubt someone like Salazar or Rowena would have a son named Harry.**

**Authors Note: **

**Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but I have a HUGE case of writer's block. I'm pretty sure I fried my brain writing this, but I just couldn't disappoint you guys! Anyways I'll try to update sooner so hang in there. Also I need advice on where Harry should be sorted! So please help by voting: **

** Gryffindor **

** Ravenclaw **

** Slytherin **

** Hufflepuff **

** Thank you! Please comment any ideas you may have and maybe I can fit it in somehow! Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed since Harry was left at the Dursley's. And honestly, it sucked. It felt as if it was two years!

SMACK!

"Boy pay attention! Don't you dare burn the bacon, you'd be wasting precious money!" Came the voice of dear Uncle Vernon.

He was a big, beefy man, with almost no neck, and had a large moustache. Out of the three Dursleys, he was the one who tried to do the most damage on Harry.

"What's that about wasting money?!" Came a scratchy high-pitched voice from upstairs.

Harry sighed while rubbing the place Vernon supposedly hit. Thanks to the spell placed on them, while everyone thought they hit, threw, shoved, or anything like that to Harry, they just gave him something equal to an annoying pat on the back. Though that didn't mean he was going to provoke them. They were infuriating as heck, and the more time Harry spent with them, the more he wanted to bang his head (repeatedly) against a wall. And that was why dread filled Harry as the click clack of heels were heard coming down from the second floor.

Soon a a bony woman with a horse-like face and a very long neck. She had eyes that were large pale, and dull just like her. She spent most of her time spying on her neighbours, judging them about every little thing. Though later complimenting them on those very things. She was more verbal when dealing with Harry.

"Watch what you're doing you idiot!" She screeched.

Harry sighed a bit louder, his fat pig of a cousin was coming soon. He wasn't being mean it was just how Dudley looked. Besides, despite how he looked and acted, if he caught you...well Harry saw just how hard Dudley can punch. The poor kid was in tears, while Dudley and his gang just watched the 9 year old kid sprint home. Harry had wondered how they got away with it each time they bullied a new kid.

Before anything else happened, Harry quickly finished the cooking and headed toward his cupboard. Even if Dudley was the nicest of them all, that didn't mean that Harry could stand him anymore than he did his parents. Once Harry was in the safety of his "room", Harry quickly marked off another day in a small calendar he found. When Harry first arrived, the Dursleys quickly shoved him into the small, tight, and cramped cupboard. He couldn't even stand up!

It was a good thing he was taught to do an enlargement charm. If he hadn't, his back would probably hurt like heck plus with all the chores, he wouldn't have been surprised if it had broken within a few days. The calendar was a way to count down the days until Harry's Hogwarts letter came. Even if it was controlled by someone like Dumbledore, Harry was excited to go. After all he did grow up with the founders.

According to the calendar, in two days time someone would be coming to get him! Even though he knew what his parents had done, he was still excited to meet them. He was just 10. How would they react upon seeing him for the first time in eleven years? Would they be guilty, sad, happy, proud, disappointed?

To Harry the possibilities were endless.

$$$$$Time Skip$$$$$

Finally! Today was the day Harry would be going to meet his parents. He had to prepare. He didn't know who this Dumbledore was going to send, or know how to act around them. Harry made sure to finish as much chores as he could so he could think things through until they came.

By the time someone came Harry had decided to be a more reserved version of himself. Of course the Dursleys had left hours before, going on a "vacation". Harry was wandering around the house when a loud thump was heard. Then came the knocking that reminded him of a canon going off.

Before he even got to the answer, the door burst open revealing a giant man who was twice as tall as any person Harry had every seen and nearly five times as wide.

Spotting Harry the man smiled and said, "'Ello Harry me name's Hagrid".


	9. Chapter 8

Harry blinked at the giant man in front of him. Then rubbed his eyes. Once he established that _Hagrid_ was in fact _not_ a hallucination, he carefully approached him and stuck out his hand as a greeting. Bad Idea. Hagrid then proceeded to burst into tears.

"Ah! What's wrong Mr. Hagrid?!" Harry politely screamed, he did have manners even if he _was_ freaking out.

"Blimey, your j-just like yer parents. Ya look l-like James but yer have yer mother's heart," he wailed.

Harry's eye twitched in annoyance at being compared to them, luckily Hagrid didn't catch that. Harry quickly covered it up. He then berated himself, he was supposed to put up a shy facade! Surely any negative feelings towards his family would be reported to Dumbledore. Harry quickly gathered his wits.

"U-umm Mr. Hagrid do y-you perhaps know my family," Harry said, sounding as coy as he could while looking down.

"Hagrid's just fine 'Arry," he replied, sniffing, "And yeah I know yer family, bravest family there is if ya ask me," he proudly stated.

_ "Brave huh, does that mean they were in Gryffindor?"_ Harry thought.

Of course he couldn't ask that out loud, he was supposed to be ignorant of the wizarding world.

"Harry? Ye there?" Hagrid asked.

"Huh, what?" Was Harry's smart reply.

It seemed Harry spaced out while thinking about Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Hagrid chuckled," Don't worry, I told ya we were goin' ta meet yer parents and twin brother now. Yer goin' ter love them. Oh! Did ya know yer brother is the Boy-Who-Lived, took care of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fer awhile, Bless him!"

"..." That was all Harry had say.

"Umm cool?" He tried again, when in all honesty he was confused.

Who was this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Naked? It was a bit hard for Harry to follow Hagrid's thick West Country accent. He must have heard wrong, that or his brother defeated a nudist pervert. Well maybe just a pervert, he remembered how one day Father Godric came home one day and told him how in a country named America there is this beach were you can hang out with absolutely no clothes on. He said it took guts (a phrase he learned there) to let it all "hang out". Harry didn't really mind but he preferred to have his clothes on.

Anyway as far as Harry knew a dark wizard named Voldemort attacked his family, assuming anything in that letter was true.

"Hagrid, who is the guy that my brother defeated for a while?" Harry asked.

"He was a bad wizard 'Arry killed a lot of good wizards an' witches. Tried ta kill you and yer brother too, but then yer brother's magic saved ya both," he responded.

"Ye-yes but what was his name?" Harry tried again, finding it harder and harder to keep his "shy" facade

"Oh, can't tell ya that Harry, he was a vicio-"

"Well can you write it down then?" He exclaimed, interrupting Hagrid.

Hagrid have Harry a strange look. Oh yeah, he was supposed to be quiet and self-conscience. Oops.

But Hagrid just laughed it off and said, "Want ter know more about the man yer brother crushed when you where just a wee baby, eh Harry? Well I can't spell so I'll just tell yer, Voldemort, he went by Lord Voldemort, and the Dark Lord by his loyal followers, Death Eaters." He said then checked the clock on the wall next to him.

"Cor*!," Hagrid cried in surprise, "We best be goin' Harry don't want ta be late now do we?"

And with that he grabbed Harry and dragged him unto a motorcycle.

"Are we going to ride that to my parents' house?" Harry quietly asked, remembering his mission.

Hagrid just grinned.

"Course not 'Arry were flyin' there," he said.

Flyi- then it clicked the motorcycle was enchanted! Of course! Harry looked at the motorcycle internally excited. He couldn't wait to ride it!

***= A common British cry of surprise**

**Author's Note: **

** Hello! Sorry for the long wait. Since I take my stories seriously, I looked up British phrases and such since I'm not British. And as for the nudist joke, when I put He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named my phone's auto-correct put it as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Naked. And for the record I myself am not a nudist, in case anyone asks. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya next time.**

**(^-^)**


	10. Chapter 9

While riding with Hagrid, Harry thought about all his recent plans. Now many would be confused as to how Harry knew about his parents or why he decided to act shy. Well for the first part it was around when Harry was three years old that it was the founders learned that Harris' parents were indeed alive.

_+++Flashback+++_

_It was Rowena's turn to go to the future, and while she was there she came upon a man who left his Daily Prophet newspaper. Ms. Ravenclaw of course decided that it would be good to she know what was going on in the wizarding world._

_But as she went to grab it, she gasped. On the first page was a woman with piercing green eyes, who was smiling and waving with one hand and held a baby with the other. Rowena's attention soon focused on the man beside the woman. Rowena, being the smart and observant woman she was, noticed a few facial similarities between Harris and "James Potter" (as the article stated). Even though Harry was only three, he already started to develop unruly hair the same hair the man in the article possessed. They had the same nose, cheekbones, etc., this gave Rowena the suspicion that Harry's family was still alive._

**_""""Time Skip""""_**

_As soon as Ms. Rowena came back to her proper time (with the newspaper), she insisted that she should cast a parental legitimacy spell to find out just who Harris' parents were. After a lot of convincing on her part, she cast the spell. Then, written in ancient runes, appeared the names of Harry's biological parents. **James and Lily Evans Potter**. Rowena picked up the article and confirmed what she suspected, little Harris' family was alive and well, **without** Harry._

**_""""Some Time later""""_**

_Rowena sighed and placed the newspaper down it was bad enough that Dumbledore had already set up a plan involving the small boy, that depended on luck. Really, there was a small possibility that he would grow up to be the opposite of what was expected. But if what she read was true, Harry's mother is a kind muggleborn and Father a confident pureblood both personalities, if under excessive abuse, could result in a submissive personality. But there would still be a chance Harris would inherit a meticulous personality like one of his ancestors, like Salazar or maybe Godric. It just didn't make any sense!_

_Though it was easy to see how Dumbledore could keep the muggle family in check. Through observation Helga was able to determine what they're weakness were. **Magic**, they were afraid of magic. One or two howlers every few years would make sure things were going as planned. The rest didn't make sense._

_That meant two things. One was that they were overestimating Dumbledore. Two was that he had something more complex in mind for young Harry than what was originally thought. Either way Harris would have to tread lightly upon his return._

_+++End of Flashback+++_

As for Harry's shy facade...Well he was still a ten year-old after all. And as many kids do, he had a bright idea that was completely the opposite of what was told.

_"Mother Rowena told me to "lay low" so by acting shy and stuff no one would suspect me of anything right? Besides,_" He thought, _"How hard could it be?"_

For someone with Harry's personality, it would be extremely difficult. But then again miracles do happen.

**$$$$At Potter Manor$$$$**

"Harry? We're 'ere," said Hagrid and gestured to the old Victorian manor.

While riding with Hagrid, Harry decided that Hagrid was a friend. He had a good heart based on the way he talked about his _pets_. Though he tended to slip out secrets unintentionally, seeing how he accidentally told Harry about the Cerberus at Hogwarts and that it can be lulled to sleep by any type of music. And the fact that he tended to be too trusting and see only the good side of people. That could be at a disadvantage for both him and Harry in the coming years. For now he would only need Hagrid for company.

Both made their way to the door and once they reached it, Hagrid turned to Harry and said, "Are ya ready ta meet yer parents 'Arry?"

Harry nodded. And with bated breath, stood and watched as Hagrid knocked on the door.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Yo, muy bien. Anyways I just want to thank everyone who has read Switched! You guys are awesome. Oh and special dedication to teedub for their advice. Even though I want to strangle you for adding more work (kidding!). Okay in all seriousness, thank you to every reader, favoriter, and reviewers. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

A young red-haired woman opened the door. She was wearing light blue robes that had a golden ribbon attached where her heart would be. Her hair was styled in a way that looked like a waterfall braid, but with her strands of hair curled at the end. Harry noticed that she appeared mature, kind even. But was quickly reminded that not everything was as it seemed. Hagrid and this woman (who Harry assumed to be his mother) exchanged greetings before he took off; leaving the small boy alone with her. As soon as Hagrid was out of sight, the woman turned to Harry; fiery curls bouncing around as she did so.

"Oh Harry it's nice to see you! I'm your mum Lily," She exclaimed, hugging him. "Let's go inside and meet your father, I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you!"

She ushered him inside. Harry looked around the manor. It was very elegant and showy. Just how much this cost, he didn't want to know.

"James, Harry has arrived!" Lily called out.

A man appeared; he walked by Harry, ruffled his hair and just kept walking muttering a quick, "Hello."

...That was it? No "Nice to meet you" "How are you" ANYTHING!

"Lily! We have to go get ready, we're going to Diagon Alley to get the school stuff remember," James called out.

Alright then, guess not.

"Right! Here you go Har-"

"Harris," a soft voice interrupted.

"What?"

"Call me Harris please," Harry said, a bit louder

"A-Alright then Harris, take this you can think of it as your birthday present," Lily said, giving Harry an envelope.

He opened it; this was his Hogwarts letter! Now before we move on let me explain why Harry insists he be called Harris. You see in the founders' timeline Harry was raised with the name Harris, and the only ones who called him Harry were close friends and family members. And as far as he was concerned the Potters were strangers to him. Harry read the letter. On the first page it read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

The second page seemed to contain the supply list:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric SwitchOne**

**Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida SporeMagical Drafts**

**Potions by Arsenius JiggerFantastic**

**Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protectionby Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-PocusChief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

Harry was surprised, even when he lived with the founders he never saw a letter before. A sense of childish joy filled him. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, even if there bad people there. But weren't there bad people in all of the best places?

"And just WHO are YOU?" A voice rang out.

Harry looked towards the stairs and saw a mini boy-version of Lily Potter.

"Ah William! This is your brother, Harry," Lily cheerfully revealed. "Oh my! We're going to be late. Let's get going!"

"Harris," Harry once again corrected.

"Right, Harris," She said, leading both twins towards a fireplace in the next room over. "Now I believe James went ahead, we'll just meet him after we're done getting everything "

"Fine," William said, it was clear he was annoyed.

The three then stepped into the burning fire one by one, and disappeared.

**88888888Line Break8888888**

Once the trio were in Diagon Alley, Harry looked around. He was amazed at the lack of change over the years. Of course there were some differences between the present and the past, but the place looked as if he only traveled a few months into the future not centuries.

"Okay, here you go Harry," Lily handed Harry a pouch. "This should cover the cost of your robes."

"Wait you're leaving me alone?" Harry questioned.

"Oh don't worry we'll meet up at the Leaky Cauldron," She shouted, going further and further away from Harry.

Before Harry could respond, they were gone.

Being left to his own devices, Harry started to explore more thoroughly. After wandering around aimlessly, Harry stopped at a store, it held the sign: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Ah! I found it!" He thought.

He quickly went in. Almost immediately a woman was right beside him.

"Hello dear, are you here for your Hogwarts robes? Silly me! Of course you are, just wait over there. I think another student is there as well," She said. "By the way you can call me Madam Malkin."

Harry nodded and walked over to where she pointed. There he saw a pale-faced blonde boy around his age. Harry groaned, judging by this kid's familiar body language, Harry had an idea as to what his personality would be like. The boy reminded him of some of the nobles' children in the past. They were stuck up and relied too much on their parents' power. Since Harry was taught it wasn't good to judge a person by their appearance, he decided to test the boy just to make sure. Harry walked up to him.

In a soft voice he said, "No way, could it be?"

The blonde turned to him, "Did you say something?"

In a louder voice he said, "I'm sorry you look like this very important person I know, but I'm not sure could you tell me your name?"

At this the boy puffed up in pride.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It's only natural you'd know about me and my family. How did you find out about me anyways?"

"I didn't"

"What?"

"I don't know who you and your family are," Harry clarified.

"But what about the-"

"Oh I lied. I just wanted to see if you were stuck up or not," He bluntly said.

"Well who are YOU?" Malfoy sneered.

"Harris Potter,"

Draco gaped at the raven-head.

"P-Potter? Like William Potter?!"

"Yeah he's my brother, twin to be exact," Harry said.

All of a sudden Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and started to shake it. Hard.

"Oh my god, you're my hero!"

"But we just met," Harry countered.

"I liked you at first sight,"

"Then why did you sneer at me?"

"Haha you must be seeing things,"

"So you're calling me crazy?"

"You have pretty eyes,"

"Don't change the subject,"

"I like you let's be friends!"

"No thanks, can you let go of my hand? I'm pretty sure it's gone numb,"

But he didn't, he just held it even tighter, and shook harder.

"We can go anywhere you want," Draco offered.

"Will you go into a burning building?" Harry asked.

"You're funny,"

"I'm serious,"

"I love you!"

"W-what! We just met and you insulted me! How does that translate into love?!" Harry yelled, clearly flustered.

It seemed that Draco was getting so caught up in getting on Harry's good side that he didn't realize what he was saying anymore.

"I'm awesome,"

"Shut up!" Harry said.

"I'm rich,"

"What does that have to do with anything, you twit?"

"Marry me,"

"NO! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't even know what's happening anymore! "

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!" Draco desperately cried.

"THAT'S BIOLOGICALLY IMPOSSIBLE YOU-"

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!" A cold voice yelled out.

Both boys froze. They turned to the voice and saw a sight that chilled their bones. A blonde-haired man who had his hair tied in a loose side ponytail stood before them. It was clear that he was related to Draco somehow.

"F-Father?" Draco called out.

Oh. Mr. Malfoy had this dark aura slipping out everywhere, that made the air in the room freeze. Looking between father and son, Harry made up his mind on just what he wanted to do. He dropped the bag of money he held, grabbed the nearest Hogwarts school robes and ran.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry! In order to make up for my absence I tried to make this chapter long. Don't kill me, i-if you do I won't be able to write anymore. Hope you enjoyed this, bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

Harry cursed and cursed himself ever since he'd escaped from Madam Malkin's. To think he so easily broke character! Why did he even talk to Malfoy in the first place?! Harry wanted to bang his head repeatedly against a wall. This would add more work to the plan he didn't have yet. Well technically he _did_ have a plan, but he'd work out the details as he got older. Though his plan for his first year at Hogwarts was to merely observe. He knew how dull that would be; though realistically how could an eleven year-old boy, who had minimal control over his magic, defeat a wise (but horrible) old wizard who's been through two different magical wars and do it all within a year.

Yeah, that's not gonna happen. As much as it pained his pride to think this, Harry wasn't some overpowered wizard that could cast nonverbal spells if he so much as blinked. That would've been pretty cool to be honest.

"Ugh, stupid stupid stupid!" He chanted under his breath.

_"Great! Now I'm going to have to worry about this Draco Malfoy character. I hope I don't bump into him anytime soon," _Harry thought.

Unfortunately, his prayers were ignored.

"Oi Potter, wait up!" A voice called out.

At the word 'Potter' many people turned their heads. Harry cursed his luck, he just wanted to shrink into the shadows. You see not only was this person drawing attention to him, but he just so happened to be the person he wanted to avoid most; Draco Malfoy.

"Hey wait up! I know you can hear me!" He shouted, closing in.

"Shy and quiet, shy and quiet, shy and quiet," Harry reminded himself.

He was more or less ready to deal with the young blonde. So when he caught up, Harry took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Why are you following me, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked as softly as he could, while still being heard.

"Is something wrong with your voice? Speak up a bit will you?" Draco questioned.

Harry cleared his throat and tried again, "N-Nothing's wrong. I just asked why you were following me, that's all."

The Malfoy heir frowned and narrowed his eyes. Why was the Potter boy being so quiet? From what Draco always heard about the Potters they were selfish and arrogant people. So when he first met the boy, he tried to suck up to him. But he refused every advance he made and they ended up getting so caught up that...Well you know. Draco shuddered at the memory. But now that he thought of it, he noticed that the Harris from the robe shop was different from the Harris he was currently talking to.

He couldn't put his finger on what exactly, but he had his suspicions. So he decided to try them out. Grabbing Potter's hand, the blonde dragged him into a secluded alley.

"Hey!" Harry cried.

After pulling him into a what looked like an abandoned alleyway, Malfoy stopped, crossed his arms, and glared.

"Come on, out with it," He demanded.

_"Stay calm, don't break character," _Harry reminded himself.

"O-Out with what?" He tried asking.

"If you don't stop acting strange, I'll hex you," Draco threatened.

Harry thought it over.

_"This guy's way too persistent; how am I supposed to convince him? Should I even try?" _He pondered.

He didn't know how much Malfoy knew about magic to carry out his threat. In the Founders' time, he knew some pureblooded families would try and train their children from an early age. Harry didn't know if that was the case here. Then there was the problem of Harry's own magic. His ability to perform nonverbal spells was atrocious, he really needed to work on that. He didn't have a wand yet, so he'd have to cast it wandless; the only spells he was confident in were simple ones. But even if he actually used them, Draco would know what he could do (to an extent).

It seemed the better choice was to tell him _some_ truths.

"Fine. Now what?" He demanded, completely dropping his 'meek' personality.

Draco couldn't help but gape. The Potter boy turned from shy to-to...this! Whatever this was.

"Well?" Harry asked, patience thinning. "What's with the blank stare?"

Draco cleared his throat, honestly he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Why where you acting differently from when we met at Madam Malkin's?"

"People tend to ignore shy and quiet people," Was the answer.

"Why would you want to be ignored?"

"...Let me ask you something, don't you find it odd that there was no mention of a 'Harris' or 'Harry' Potter over the years or even a twin for that matter?" Harry questioned.

Draco took a moment to think about it. It was true that Harry was never seen or mentioned, even in the newspapers (and you know how nosy those people were). As a matter of fact Draco wouldn't have believed who the boy was except that for the fact that he was an almost exact copy of James Potter. But how was this relevant to his question?

"It's because my 'family' gave me away to a magic-hating muggle family," Harry said, answering the unasked question.

"Why did they come back for you then?" The blonde pryed, curiosity getting the better of him.

Harry shrugged and replied, "Who knows. Maybe they wanted me back, maybe someone told them to, or maybe they thought 'What the heck?' and got me for the fun of it."

The Malfoy heir was surprised at how bitter Harris had sounded when he answered.

"Doesn't matter now anyways. So, are you satisfied?" The raven-head asked.

"...Yes, I've made up my mind," He responded.

"Made up...your mind?" Harry echoed.

"Yup, I've decided that I'm going to be your _best_ friend!" Draco smugly stated.

"Excuse me?" Harry deadpanned.

"You may not accept now, but soon enough I'll be your best friend," He clarified, stretching his hand out for Harry to take.

Seeing as there were no serious downsides, Harry decided it wouldn't hurt to agree.

"Challenge accepted," He said, smirking while taking Malfoy's hand.

**$$$$$$$Time Skip$$$$$$$**

Finally, it was the day to go to Hogwarts. After his meeting with Malfoy, Harry remembered that he also had to make friends. He'd need people he could trust and come to if something was wrong. And you know...someone he could _actually_ be a kid around. Harry was _still_ eleven after all. After he met up with the Potters, they went into the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately, Harry learned that adding a 'Savior' and a crowded building full of people only ensues chaos.

The only interesting part Harry _wanted_ to remember was when he met a professor there. He was pretty sure his name was Quirinus Quirrel. When he shook William's hand, Harry had felt something...Off about him. Not to mention when their eyes met, he'd felt a sting on his scar. The scar he hid under his long bangs. Harry shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about this.

He figured it would be better to think about this on the train ride to Hogwarts. Harry reached for his wand. He'd gotten it right before meeting with his...with the Potters. Apparently, it was the brother wand to Lord Voldemort. That made things...Intriguing so to say, and the odd looks he got from Ollivander wasn't helping. Harry sighed. It wasn't even his first year at Hogwarts and things were already getting complex.

Speaking of which, shouldn't it be time to leave. Harry left his room to find Lily and James.

_"Weird, they're not in their rooms or in the kitchen,"_ He thought.

But then Harry was struck with a sudden idea.

"_They wouldn't?"_ He thought, paling.

"Crims!" He called.

A sudden crack, and a female house elf appeared.

"What's can Crims do you for?" She asked.

"Do you know where my parents are?" Harry asked the small elf.

"They's left with Master Will long time ago," She dutifully answered.

So his suspicions were true. His 'family' had left without him.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! Longest chapter I've ever wrote. Literally ever. Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought of it in the review section!**


End file.
